Preparando todo para el gran día
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura, estan planeando su boda, en tan poco tiempo... esto demuestra que se puede planear en menos de 14 dias


**_hola_**

**_estoy de vuelta aqui, subiendo el primer capitulo de este fic, el cual es el antecesor de la mejor boda, este va a tratar de todo lo que paso antes. OBVIO. y tambien es el que le sigue de jugando con los celos._**

**_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimono_**

**_aclaraciones: todo empieza un dia despues de que Sakura y Sasuke se comprometen._**

**_espero que les guste._**

* * *

**PREPARANDO TODO PARA EL GRAN DÍA.**

Día 14… "Comida" Cuenta regresiva.

14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Estos números rondaban en la cabeza de la joven peli rosa, la cual contaba y contaba cuantos días faltaban para su boda. Quién hubiera pensado que estaría en esta situación y el que sería el culpable es su mismísimo "NOVIO".

-¿Porqué a mi?, para que me dejo influenciar por ese maldito… des…cobar… Uchiha, nada más porque su mamá le contó nuestro plan y el acepto a ayudarla a que se casara conmigo, para que le demos más rápido nietos, porque disque ya se está cansando de tener una casa vacía donde solo hay personas "viejas" que no tienen diversión. – dijo la peli rosa a su mejor y grande amiga Ino.

- Hay Frentuda, vele el lado bueno, tienes a semejante papasi… hombre a tu lado – corrigió nerviosamente Ino.

- Tú no cambias, verdad, cerda.

-Mira quien lo dice, señorita "no me quiero casar todavía con semejante cofpapasitocof hombre porque tengo miedo a que quiera tener docenas de pequeños Uchihitas bebes amargaditos y orgullositos"; dime si no es cierto Frentuda.

- Bueno, tienes razón en algunas partes, pero tampoco es para tanto. – contestó la peli rosa.

- Que no deberías estar feliz, te casas en 14 días. – comentó cofcerdacof Ino.

- Waaaaaaaaauuuu, me voy a morir en la espera. – dijo con sarcasmo Sakura.

-Jaja, tú no sirves para los sarcasmos sabias. – dijo con burla Ino.

-Apoco, cerda. – dijo de mala gana la peli rosa.

-Creo que tú… - empieza a sonar el timbre del departamento de la peli rosa. – Oye, ¿esperas a alguien? – preguntó Ino.

-Según yo no, ha de ser el encargado del edificio. Déjame ir a abrir, cerda, no te vayas a volar, cerda. – dijo la peli rosa al momento de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, esquivando una almohada que venía con la intensión de "asesinarla".

-¿Quién es? – preguntó por el otro lado de la puerta.

- Soy yo, Naruto. – Se escuchó una voz que con el hecho de escucharla te llenaba de alegría.

La peli rosa abre la puerta, para encontrarse con un sonriente y alegre rubio.

-Pasa, pasa Naruto. – dijo muy gentilmente la de ojos color jade.

El rubio, pasa alegremente hasta sentarse en el "inmenso" y "grande" sillón que se encontraba dando enfrente de una televisión pantalla plana. (Que le regalo Sasuke a Sakura, cuando cumplieron 2 meses) con seis bocinas a un lado, dándole un toque sofisticado.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – dijo una dudosa peli rosa.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el joven y apuesto Naruto empieza a gritar como loco cosas como - ¡Yo pongo el vino! - u otra como - ¡Yo castro al Uchiha por si no se quiere casar!... y al final de tantas palabrerías concluye con…

.-¡SAKURA-CHAN, VERDAD QUE VOY A SER EL PADRINO DE TU BODA, Y EL TÍO DE TODOS TUS PEQUEÑOS Y ORGULLOSITOS UCHIHITAS,¿VERDAD? – dijo a gritos efusivos el rubio, el cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto hablar y gritar

-Etto… creo…o… - se quedó pensativa la peli rosa, imaginando todo lo que pasaría si se casaba con el Uchiha, si sus hijos serian "normales" y se parecerían a su padre, o si por mala suerte le tocarían unos hijos "mas orgullosos" que el rey de los orgullosos del planeta Orgullolandia Uchiha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acordó que estaba con el rubio. – creo que… s…si. – volteó a ver a la cara al rubio, cuando lo vió hacer aun más ancha su sonrisa; sin entender porqué su amigo estaba tan feliz, se quedó nuevamente pensando…

-GRACIAS, SAKURA-CHAN, NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS, YA LO VERÁS, ¡SERÉ, EL MEJOR TÍO DEL MUNDO, OHH, CLARO QUE SÍ!

-Naruto, no hagas tanto escándalo, que me aturdes. – mencionó una ya no tan nerviosa y pensativa Sakura; la cual había pasado a ser una un tanto cabreada y "amorosa" peli rosa, la cual le daba "fuertes" y "arrulladores" abrazos en sus puntos más débiles.

**-¡SHANNARO, TE LO MERECÍAS POR GRITÓN Y POR SACARME DE MI HERMOSO SUEÑO CON SASUKE, EN UNA LUNA DE MIEL EN EUROPA, JUNTO CON UN "CARRITO" NUEVO **_**MARCA REGISTRADA**_**, Y UN SIN FÍN DE ROPA DE **_**MARCA REGISTRADA!**_

-Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer Sakura-chan. – dijo un muy pero muy arrepentido Naruto, el cual al mirar la cara de la peli rosa y al sentir sus "cariñosos" abrazos y sus "suaves" puños, supo que ella se estaba enojando, y cuando ella se enojaba no había quién la parare, más que… el teme, su mejor amigo o cuando se quedaba sin energía después de golpearlo.

-¡Largo Naruto!, no te quiero en mi casa por mucho tiempo, ¿entendiste? – mencionó la peli rosa con ira al principio, pero después con la calma más pura de un ángel

-Etto, si, ya me voy – todo esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, mostrando un lindo puchero con el cual la mismísima Hinata se desmayaría con solo verlo triste.

**-¡HASTA QUE SE FUE, SHANNARO!, YA NO LO AGUANTABA.**

_-Oie, ¿No crees que nos pasamos con Naruto?_

**-¡QUÉ!, CREO QUE TE ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO QUERIDA, ¡TÚ!, CORRISTE A NARUTO, NO YO.**

_-Pero, creí que tú también querías que se fuera._

**-EN PRIMERA, UNA COSA ES QUE QUIERA QUE SE VALLA Y OTRA MUY DISTINTA ES QUE LO CORRA SIN PIEDAD, ¿NO CREES?**

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón._

**-NO CREES QUE YA HICIMOS ESPERAR A LA CERDA.**

_-Hay por Kami, casi se me olvida que está en mi cuarto la muy cerda._

Después de salir de su ensoñación Sakura, fue a la cocina para tomar un pequeño vaso de nieve sabor vainilla con chocolate, porque con todo el estrés que traía, no sabía si iba a aguantar para dentro de unas horas.

Porque por desgracia, su novio le dijo, que fuera a ver lo de la comida, bueno es así como ella lo entendió. Porque ¿Quién entiende al Uchiha?

Pasados un par de horas, de estar contando con lujo de detalles a Ino cofcerdacof todo; y cómo fue que se comprometió, se fueron a comer al restaurante de una amiga, Temari, la cual llevaba escasos seis meses viviendo en esa ciudad.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con la ya mencionada, que iba vestida con una blusa de manga larga color blanco con morado y destellos en negro. A simple vista pensaron que ella estaría ocupada por mantener su restaurante de comida "gourmet" en buen estado, y a la vez recibir a los clientes. Pero se equivocaron al ver cinco meseros, y tres chefs atrás de la barra.

-Buenas tardes, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó de manera cortés una joven de aproximadamente 22 años.

-Sí, claro, queremos una mesa para dos.

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme. – la peli rosa y la de ojos celestes, siguieron a la mesera, hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa, junto a la ventana, que daba a un hermoso jardín, el cual era arreglado por el novio de Temari, Zetsu, que era un horticultor de rosas y lirios.

A los dos minutos de que se sentaron, llega un joven con aire de rebelde, el cual llevaba un poco mal arreglado el uniforme. - ¿Qué desean ordenar? – error, las apariencias engañan, tenía una voz y una delicadeza al hablar con las mujeres, que se quedaban atónicas al verlo caminar y hablar.

**-HAY PAPACITO, SI NO EXISTIERA MI SASUKITO, DE SEGURO ESTARÍA CONTIGO, PERO LÁSTIMA, QUE NO ESTÁS TAN BUENOTE COMO ÉL, CON LOS BÍCEPS, SUS BRAZOS, SUS PIERNAS SU… AHHH, PERFECTO**

-Etto, pues yo quiero una lasaña al estilo Garfield. – dijo la peli rosa.

**-ME ENCANTA GARFIELD, SHANNARO.**

-Yo quiero una ensalada, sin mayonesa, sin aceite y sin aguacate. – mencionó Ino.

El joven se quedó con cara de WTF al escuchar que comparaban una lasaña profesional con la de una caricatura, y que pedían una ensalada sin lo primordial.- Pobres de ellas, de seguro no tienen dinero para pagar- pensó el mesero. Así, el joven mesero cofpapacitocof se fue a la cocina por la orden de las dos jóvenes.

Pasados exactamente cinco minutos, llega la rubia despampanante saludándolas muy alegremente.

-¡Sakura, Ino!, me alegro que estén aquí, hace mucho que no las veía. – dijo la dueña del restaurante.

-Igualmente, Temari, luces fantástica. – alagó la ojicelestes.

-Gracias, igualmente. Ustedes lucen sorprendentes. – cortejó la rubia.

-Y dinos Temari, ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?- preguntó Ino, mirándola pícaramente sabiendo más o menos lo que le ha ocurrido. No por nada tiene el título de "la más chismosa que conozcas, INC"

-Etto, pues, yo sigo igual, creo. – dijo nerviosamente – ¡a quien quiero engañar!, ¡Zetsu me propuso matrimonio! – dijo gritando Temari, la cual estaba con unas pequeñas gotas saladas en sus mejillas a causa del llanto.

-Eso, es ¡Maravilloso! – gritaron a la vez Ino y Sakura.

-Y dinos ¿Cuándo te casas?- mencionó con intriga la pelirosa.

- Me caso… - no terminó de decir la frase, cuando llega el mesero con sus ordenes; cuando se iba a ir, le guiñe un ojo a la peli rosa la cual se sonroja como un tomate. – Bueno lo mío no tiene importancia – comentó con desinterés la rubia…

… cinco minutos después.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué están aquí? – volvió a preguntar la rubia despampanante.

-Ehh. Pues, verás, queríamos preguntarte si quisieras ser la que organice el banquete en mi boda.

- Kyaa, claro que sí, me encantaría ser tu organizadora. ¡I love you! – dijo en gritos la dueña del local.

-Entonces, está decidido.

Las dos rubias y la peli rosa se la pasaron platicando de barbaridades y media, siempre que se reían de una tontera de la ojiceleste, todos los volteaban a ver porque parecían unas locas sin remedio. Pasaron más de tres horas, y seguían comiendo a leguas.

**- WAAAA, SE VAN A MORIR DE OBESAS, SI SIGUEN TRAGANDO; ESTAS NO TIENEN LLENADERA; YA QUISIERAN TENER EL CUERPAZO QUE TENGO YO, ME TIENEN ENVIDIA.**

…

..

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Sasuke con su madre, en un restaurante con chefs extranjeros profesionales, que daban banquetes a las mejores familias adineradas de la región.

La Sra. Uchiha, iba de un lado a otro, viendo y probando cuales serian los bocadillos más indicados para la boda de su "pequeño" hijo, que era demasiado "inocente" como para decidir y tener el gusto aprobativo de su próximamente esposa. Y también lo hacía porque sabía que a su hijo no le gustaban los dulces, y que si fuera por él, hubiera pedido bocadillos con café negro y amargo. Ella conocía muy bien sus gustos, pero por el "pequeño" orgullo de su hijo, no podía permitir que su prometida trabajara en cosas tan "absurdas"

Ya había probado los creme brulees, los creme caramel, el creme brulee chocolate, el pastel de ángel _(Y.H: Nótese que a la Sra. Mikoto le gustan lo creme, porque están, deliciosos.)_ y diversos tipos de bocadillos, pero no encontraba el perfecto, para dicho evento.

En un pequeño rinconcito, en el restaurante de chefs, se encontraba Sasuke, leyendo una revista que tenia imágenes muy comprometidas para una persona de su clase, y aparte en dicho restaurante; cada que volteaba una página, se le asomaba un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir tierno, a simple vista a unas señoras de alta sociedad.

_(Y.H: Han de haber pensado que era una revista porno, pos fíjense que ¡NO!; más bien era una revista con trajes de novio; porque que creen, SASUKE, no sabía que usar)._

Se escucha un grito agudo e irritante proveniente de una señora _(Y.H: Obvio) _que gritaba de alegría sin parar. Al oír dicho escándalo, Sasuke, se levanta de su lugar en busca de su "santa" madre, porque llevaba tiempo sin verla; y pues más bien ya se le hacía raro, que no le preguntara.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Los encontré! – dijo una muy animada Mikoto.

-¿Qué encontraste madre? – Ya sé de donde provenían esos gritos un poco "irritantes".

-Son perfectos para tu boda; no son simples, ni tampoco extravagantes, son los ideales. – los ojos de Mikoto brillaban de la emoción.

-Entonces, como ya los escogiste nos podemos ir. Tengo un poco de jaqueca _"de ver y oler tantos dulces"._

-No, claro que no; tenemos ahora que escoger el pastel, para la recepción. – en un dos por tres, los tiernos ojos de Mikoto, cambiaron a unos de burla y picardía; al ver tan "deprimido" _(Y.H: Nótese el sarcasmo) _a su hijo, porque no le ha permitido escoger nada – El pastel de una boda, es lo más sagrado que hay, después del vestido de novia,- _"la luna de miel"_- y el brindis. – La susodicha dijo en susurro solo para ella misma; la penúltima oración; sabiendo como reaccionaria su hijo, si la escuchara decir eso. Conocía muy bien el orgullo Uchiha y sabia que ellos reaccionaban en contra de todo lo que tuviera que ver con _"sentimientos"_ y _"relaciones"._

-Madre, cuando vas a entender que no me importan las insinuaciones que me haces, porque sabes que te conozco perfectamente. – dijo con aburrimiento el pelinegro.

-Pe…ro..pero; hijo, quiero lo mejor para tí _"y para mí", -_pensó lo ultimo la pelinegra.

-Ya, ya; vamos a escoger el pastel, que tengo trabajo que hacer en el hospital. – dijo de mala gana el azabache al recordar santo trabajo que le esperaba. Pero que pensaba compensar en la _"luna de miel"_ con su próximamente esposa, Uchiha Sakura.

-Está bien hijo. – contestó con pucheros la Sra. Uchiha.

Así pasaron otras dos horas, escogiendo y probando pasteles de todos los tamaños, colores, texturas, calidad, precio y hasta del tipo de azúcar.

Hubieran visto la cara del joven _(Y.H: No tan joven, no lo olviden)_ Uchiha, heredero de una magnifica herencia y miembro de la más alta sociedad. Hijo único de un matrimonio, que duró tan solo un poco, al fallecer su padre cuando él era muy joven. Su bello rostro estaba desfigurado, tenia arrugas y el ceño lo tenía fruncido, muchas jovencitas _(Y.H: ¡ZORRAS!)_ se le acercaban para "tratar" de que se pusiera feliz con una amena platica _(Y.H: ¡INSINUACIONES!)_ sobre cuáles eran sus postres favoritos _(Y.H: ¡COMO LAS PREFERÍA!)_ y demás cosas.

Todo fue observado por la madre del pelinegro que tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro; emitiendo una arrogancia que se veía desde kilómetros. Mikoto sólo pensaba que su hijo era un Adonis.

_-Hay, mi Sasukito, ha crecido mucho, y se ha convertido en un "hombre" firme y derecho, conquistador de mujeres, pero con sólo una en el corazón, como su padre. _– Suspiró Mikoto _–pues como no, si se parece a mí, en lo guapo que está, sacó mis hermosos ojos, y la sonrisa de superioridad de su padre._ _ Nada mas espero que la prometida de mi hijo no me lo quite, porque la MATO; y que no se entere de que estoy celosa de ella. – _rió en lo último Mikoto; le dolía admitirlo así misma.

…

..

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y apenas iban saliendo la rubia y la peli rosa de aquel restaurante. La de ojos celestes, traía la panza _(Y.H: Estomago por los que no saben) _hinchada de tanto comer; y todo lo contrario con la de ojos jade, porque ella se comió su lasaña y después se atascó de helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa; y por comer helado no le pasó nada, ya que tiene un súper aparato digestivo.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al choche de la peli rosa, que se encontraba hasta "La quinta china"… en contra esquina de la calle "Acueque la la" y pasando la "Av. Konoha"; junto al bar "Akatsuki" donde habían unos hombres…argg… que te hacían tirar la baba; de lo re-lindos que estaban y de lo "excelente" que bailaban"… pero eso, es otra historia; ¿Dónde iba?

Ya que se subieron al coche después de pasar por el bar, obvio, se encaminaron a casa del novio de la prometida, para aclarar los asuntos allegados sobre la boda. Ambas, iban cantando "Whip my hair", a todo volumen, moviendo consigo sus cabellos que combinaban a la perfección con el ritmo de la música.

Pasados veinte minutos, ambas llegaron a la gran mansión Uchiha, que era más grande que el Palacio de Bellas Artes o el Castillo de Chapultepec. La "casa" tenía un jardín central, que recorría todo el lugar, hasta llegar a la casa principal. Era de un color blanco con toques dorados y rojos en las ventanas y marcos. Su puerta era de un color café oscuro, con relieve en forma de abanicos y diversas formas indescriptibles. Junto a ella, habían dos grandes floreros de rosas, que le daban un poco más de vida.

La joven de ojos celestes, miraba todo atónito, aunque no era la primera vez que iba ahí, no se cansaba de mirar como loca descerebrada cada detalle que había. Para la peli rosa, siempre era lo mismo, recorrer el caminito para llegar a la puerta y esperar a que un mayordomo le abra, porque su _queridísimo_ novio, no puede abrir una puerta, y mucho menos la de su casa.

En el instante, en que la joven de ojos jade iba a tocar la puerta; esta se abre de repente, mostrando unos ojos penetrantes que te hacían perder en ellos, al ser tan profundos; debajo de esos ojos se encontraba una boca, la cual tenía una extraña mueca, que al parecer era una sonrisa un tanto burlona, motivo: desconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

…

* * *

**_gracias, por leer mi nuevo fic, esta historia es completamente mia  
_**

**_espero subir pronto la continuacion, tratare de ser puntual, cada dos semanas_**

**_yo que mas quisiera subirlos uno por semana, pero ahorita, con lo que tengo de la prepa, y los examenes para entrar la tengo dificil esribir muy seguido._**

**_bueno_**

**_dejen reviews si les gustó y diganme en que puedo mejorar y en que me equivoque , acepto sugerencias y comentarios_**

**_byee_**


End file.
